Friend or Foe
by Shadow of the Moon555
Summary: Red Hood is a new villain that comes out of no where. Jason Todd was the 2nd robin, until he died in an explosion by the Joker. Tim Drake is the current robin. Rikki Grayson was the 1st robin, now Nightwing. Will the bats realize who Red Hood is before its too late? fem!Nightwing. little Nightwing x Kid Flash
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Nightwing stood on the edge of the rooftop of an old warehouse in Bludhaven. Waiting. Her long black hair pulled up in a ponytail swayed in the breeze. The night was quiet and still. She heard soft footsteps behind her.

"Hey Nightwing, what's up?"

"Hey, just a routine patrol. But what are you doing here Robin?"

"Bats gave me the night off, so I thought I'd see what my big sis was doing on this lovely night," he said cracking a smirk.

"Really? You were that bored?" she asked returning a smirk.

"Ok, ok so we might have had a little fight… ok so it was a pretty big fight, but it was mostly my fault. And I just need some time to clear my head," Robin admitted losing his smirk.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked slightly worried.

"No, I'm good. But thanks," Robin smiled slightly.

"Anytime little bro," she smiled back.

Nightwing continued scanning the streets looking for trouble, when she spotted a man stealing a woman's purse and running away.

"I got this," Robin stated jumping off the roof.

Nightwing smiled as she watched Robin kick the guy in the gut and knock him out with a quick strike to the back of the neck. He tied the guy up and returned the purse to the woman. When he returned to the rooftop with Nightwing she smiled at him.

"What?" the fifteen year old asked with confusion on his face.

She just continued to smile as she jumped to another rooftop. Robin jumped after her still confused, but smiling like crazy, this is why he came to Bludhaven; Nightwing always knew just how to cheer him up. He landed next to her on another rooftop, but he instantly realized she was serious.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Don't look but were being followed," she whispered back so he could barely hear it.

It took all his might not to look back to see their pursuer. He wondered how long they were following them. Before he got here? Where they following Robin? Or Nightwing? His train of thought was interrupted by Nightwing shoving him to the side to avoid a flying kick to his head. The attacker instantly went after Nightwing. She blocked and dodged her attacker's punches. Robin jumped to his feet and kicked the attacker in the side and he was knocked back but didn't fall.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Robin asked standing next to Nightwing in a ready stance.

He laughed at the question. He had a biker jacket on and a red helmet over his face.

"Not so fast bird boy," he mocked "I'm on your side… sorda," he shrugged.

Robin could tell he was smiling behind the helmet. Before Robin could ask what he meant he jumped off the roof and disappeared.

**AN: yeah the title is terrible but let me know what you think. review! but please be nice ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**AN: Disclaimer, at Arkham Asylum I got much of the dialogue (with some changes) and scene from ****_Batman Under the Red Hood._**** I don't own anything!**

Nightwing frowned. She couldn't help but feel like she knew that guy, but couldn't place it. She glanced over at Robin, who had a frown on his face as well.

"Who was that guy?" Robin asked looking up at Nightwing.

"I'm not sure. But he seems familiar to me," Nightwing replied in a thoughtful tone.

They stared off in to space for another minute before Nightwing led Robin away to finish patrol.

After a few rounds and stopping three muggings, two possible rapes, and a kidnapping attempt, Robin and Nightwing went to the batcave. Nightwing wanted to see what Batman knew about this new player.

When they arrived Batman was at the giant computer in the cave. Robin walked in and took off his mask as he walked over to batman who hadn't acknowledged them. Robin, now Tim, looked over Batman's shoulder to see what he was working on.

Nightwing was taking off her mask when Robin called her over. On the giant computer screen was a picture of the guy from earlier.

"His name is Red Hood," Batman said simply.

"Red Hood huh? So that doesn't narrow it down to any suspects," Nightwing now Rikki concluded.

"Many small time crooks took on the name but only one major comes to mind…" Tim left the end hanging because they all knew who he was talking about.

"Something tells me we will be paying a visit to our favorite clown," Rikki stated knowing if anyone knows anything about this new 'Red Hood' it would be the Joker. He always seemed to know things, even locked up sometimes.

**Arkham Asylum **

Robin stayed outside of the Joker's cell while Nightwing and Batman went inside to do the questioning. Batman threw a picture of the new Red Hood on the table in front of Joker.

"What do you know?" Batman asked gruffly.

Joker turned his head so he could look at the picture straight, "That he has horrible taste, when I wore that number it was a classic,"

"If you're behind this in anyway, we will find out," Nightwing stated.

"Oh you're so much less fun now, all grown up in your big girl costume. Still, better off than her replacement though, being worm food and all…" at the end he looked straight at Batman.

Batman threw Joker against the door and caught his neck before he fell. He held him up so he couldn't reach the ground so they were face to face.

"Are you gonna do it this time, or just put me in another body cast for six months," Joker whispered.

Batman tightened his grip for a second before dropping the crazed clown on the floor. The clown laid there to catch his breath for a second before saying, "how disappointing, but back to the matter at hand. Do you really think I would cause so much trouble and not make sure you knew it was me?"

He started laughing his crazy laugh as he watched the bats leave. And he just kept laughing due to some unknown joke no one but him could hear.

**AN: sorry my loyal fans, I was discouraged due to lack of reviews and some reviews saying it should be redone, but as long as at least one person leaves a positive review I will keep going, hopefully. So I hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
